


缘份

by tsukist



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Canon Rewrite, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Rewrite, Scene Rewrite, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Shion and Nezumi talking in bed. My rewrite of the "goodnight kiss" scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 缘份 (yuanfen) — (n.) a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people

“I just get really depressed sometimes.”

He nodded and pushed his forehead against Shion’s. The tips of his fingers wandered down the other’s wrist and his hand closed around it, pulling him closer. Their lips met and separated briefly; this was his way of telling Shion to continue.

“I don't know how to explain it,” he began, averting his gaze. “Although I'm glad I’m here with you, I never imagined that it would be so hard to leave No.6 behind. I also can't help but worry about my mother.”

Nezumi’s eyes softened, and a sadness overcame his stern features as he looked at Shion. He caressed Shion’s cheek with his free hand, scanning his face as he pieced together an eloquent response.

“I'm sorry for all of your pain,” Nezumi finally responded after much thought, a sad smile forming on his lips. “I wish that I could turn your sadness into joy and heal your aching heart.”

Shion’s lip began to quiver and hot tears blurred his vision. Nezumi could be so gentle with words, and despite his apathetic attitude he had nothing but good intentions. Heavy tears began to fall, but Nezumi was quick to wipe them away with his thumbs.

“Thank you,” Shion quietly replied, gently nuzzling his cheek against the palm of Nezumi’s hand. “If only everyone else could be like you: passionate, empathetic, gentle. I don't know what I'd do without you, Nezumi.”

“And I,” he assured, pushing Shion back onto the bed. “I was so lonely until I met you.”

Shion smiled and wrapped his thin arms around Nezumi’s broad back. Nezumi buried his face in the crook of Shion’s neck, finding that this was his favourite sleeping position. Nezumi’s gentle hands carved out the shape of Shion’s hips and thighs, gliding over his skin with nothing but loving intent beneath the tips of his fingers.

“It's amazing how quickly your heart races when I touch you,” Nezumi mumbled, his voice muffled by Shion’s shoulder. 

Shion hadn’t realized how quickly his heart had been racing until Nezumi mentioned it. It was pounding furiously against his chest and filling him with a sense of nervous excitement. It really was strange how suddenly Shion’s mood changed when he was with Nezumi; just being touched by him made Shion forget all of his troubles, as if his depression was something trivial and easily forgotten. Instead, he wondered where Nezumi would touch him next, or if they would go further tonight. 

It really didn't matter. Just being there with Nezumi was enough for him. He often wondered what his life would be like if he had never met Nezumi all those years ago; if he hadn't yelled out the window, and caught his attention; if Nezumi hadn't fallen on the bed laughing at Shion’s yelling, holding his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, even though Shion’s heart had been racing just as fast as it was now.

“We aren't kids anymore, Nezumi.”

Nezumi nodded, as though he, too, was reminiscing. He lifted his head enough to look down at Shion, and he smiled. Even if they weren't kids anymore, nothing had changed. Beneath his scarred skin and his bloodied hands was the cautious brunette that Nezumi had desperately, wretchedly, and unwillingly fallen in love with all those years ago. Something about Shion captivated him and he would not let anything or anyone tear them apart.

“What is it?” Shion asked, reaching out a hand to brush away Nezumi’s bangs. "You're awfully quiet."

Nezumi shook his head, which seemed to trouble Shion. They were both silent for a long time, staring at each other in silent disagreement until Shion chastely kissed Nezumi and closed his wary eyes.

“What was that for?”

Shion wistfully smiled and opened one eye. He looked up into Nezumi’s face and understood that, in spite of his love for the other man, he could not stay.

“It was a goodnight kiss.”


End file.
